Friendship A to Zzz
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Slice of Life fluffs featuring best friends (and supposed lesbians) Patricia Reichardt (Peppermint Patty) and Marcie Carlin
1. A is for: Appreciative

Friendship A to Zzz

Peanuts by Charles M Schulz

Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs

 **A** is for **A** ppreciative

"Okay kiddo, explain this song to me…what does the small town girl and the city boy have to do with believing?" a gruff voice questioned a timid girl.

"Well, Sir, both the small town girl and the city boy are alone in the world and took the midnight train going anywhere" the latter tried to explain.

"You're weird, Marcie" the former argued as she put on another record, one that didn't confuse her as much as _Journey's_ music.

"Apparently, Sir, you're not quite appreciative of good music" the timid girl replied.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it; I just don't like it" the tomboy retreated, putting on a record of _The Mamas and The Papas_.

"True, Sir…after all, you prefer movies with adventure because you're appreciative of it" Marcie explained.

"True and I hate books because they have no commercials and too many chapters" Peppermint Patty sighed, winking at her best friend.

"It's moments like this, Sir that makes me wonder why we're friends," the bespectacled girl open-mindedly answered.

Patty could just happily listen to her favorite record, ignoring Marcie's universal questions and farfetched theories about how they even became friends in the first place.

"Quiet, Marcie…I'm trying to be music appreciative" the tomboy sighed, "Besides, Mama Cass is singing _Dream A Little Dream of Me_ "

 **A** is for **A** ppreciative

Up next: **B**


	2. B is for: Bubbles

**B** is for **B** ubbles

"Hey, Marce, check this bad boy out!" Peppermint Patty yelled as she began waving her bubble wand happily.

"Sir, what on Earth are you doing?" Marcie questioned as a bubble gently landed atop her nose.

"I'm just blowing bubbles for Snoopy to pop" the tomboy responded as the white beagle began breaking bubbles with his cold, black nose.

"You're weird, Sir; but you're also a lot of fun" the bespectacled girl conclude, putting down the book she was reading.

"I know" the freckled girl proudly beamed as Snoopy popped another bubble.

"Snoopy sure seems to like that, doesn't he?" Marcie questioned.

"He's a funny looking kid with a big nose, but he sure loves bubbles," Patty explained, waving her bubble wand some more as a new flock of bubbles appeared.

"Sir, that tickles" the timid girl giggled as a bubble popped.

"Go on and pop one, don't be shy" Peppermint Patty encouraged.

"If you say so, Sir…" Marcie quivered as Snoopy pounced on a bubble, bursting it.

"What are you, Marcie? Chicken?" the tomboy laughed as she blew more of the soapy spheres for the beagle to burst.

"No, I just don't want to get all wet" the brunette shyly answered.

"Okay then, you blow the bubbles and I'll burst them!" Patty decided, handing her friend the slippery bubble wand.

"Okay, Sir" Marcie giggled.

" _This should be interesting, Woodstock"_ Snoopy thought as his fine, feathered friend chirped in agreement.

" _Okay Marceline, you've got this…inhale…exhale…"_ the bespectacled girl thought as she began blowing a bubble.

"Is that the best you can do? It's tiny" Peppermint Patty remarked.

"It's the best I can do, Sir…I've never done this before" Marcie quivered.

"Well your best is always amazing" the tomboy replied, hugging her friend tightly.

 **B** is for **B** ubbles

Up next: **C**


	3. C is for: Cuddle

**C** is for **C** uddle

 ***CRASH*** Another jolt of lightning sparked across the night sky.

"Sir, I'm scared" the timid, bespectacled girl quivered, cuddling next to her rowdy friend.

"Don't worry, Marcie; I'm not afraid of anything! People with big noses are naturally brave," Peppermint Patty boasted.

"What about when you thought there was a snake in the forest and it was actually a twig?" Marcie asked, squeezing Patty's sides tightly in a hug.

"That's not important, Marcie…" Patty sighed as she put a hand on her best friend's back.

It was true that the shy girl was a bit cowardly; but she was also not the best at social interactions from barricading herself in her room with a good book.

"You okay, kid?" Patty asked obliviously to the still trembling child.

"No Sir" Marcie shyly answered, clinging onto a corner of her friend's green t-shirt as if it was…a blanket.

" **THAT'S IT!"** Peppermint Patty yelled as she took off for her bedroom, coming back minutes later with a lime green blanket.

"What's that, Sir?" the bespectacled girl asked, cuddling her throw pillow firmly.

"What? Linus isn't the only one in town with a blanket…I figured you can cling onto it" the rowdy girl responded, placing a corner of the fuzzy fabric in her friend's left hand.

"Sir, this is quite warm and soft…" Marcie purred happily, as Patty pulled her into a hug.

"I know it is, Marcie…besides; you looked like you needed an extra sense of protection" the tomboy chuckled, cuddling her friend.

"With you, Sir, I have all the protection I need" the bespectacled girl yawned, resting her head on Patty's chest.

"Sweet dreams" the freckled girl whispered as her friend began to softly snore.

Patty could only cuddle her sleeping friend protectively to keep her safe and secure; and it worked too. Not even lightening could ruin the tranquility the tomboy made sure her best friend had.

 **C** is for **C** uddle

Up next: **D**


	4. D is for: Doctor

**D** is for **D** octor

"I got the ball, Chuck! Over here! I got it!" Peppermint Patty yelled from across the school's football field. It was autumn time and football season.

"Okay, Patty" Charlie Brown responded, tossing the football to Patty, only hitting her on the head as she collapsed onto the soft, green grass.

"I'm okay" she replied, brushing off the grass stains on her black shorts. She really wasn't going to let a little injury stop her from playing one of her favorite sports; or so she thought.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Marcie asked, dropping her pompoms and racing to her friend's aid.

"Marcie, I'm fine, get back to cheerleading" the rowdy tomboy instructed.

"But Sir, you look like you have a bump on your temple that needs immediate TLC" the bespectacled cheerleader softly answered.

"I'll be fine, besides, a little bump never hurt me before" Peppermint Patty responded.

"No Sir, get on the bench and lay down. I'll be back with an ice pack" the younger girl promised.

"That rhymes, you know!" Charlie Brown called out, blushing in humiliation, as he never meant to hurt Peppermint Patty.

"Fine, Doctor Marcie…" Patty grumbled sarcastically as she laid down on the bench.

"I'm back, Sir, now let's see that bump…" Marcie calmly told her friend upon returning with a first aid kit.

"I don't see why this is necessary, Marcie" Patty sulked.

"Because you need that wound treated…now I highly recommend not playing any sports or watching television for the next few hours; keeping that ice pack on you head for 20 minutes at a time and starting up on your homework," the bespectacled girl recommended.

"What are you, Marcie? A doctor?" Patty asked, turning her head to see her best friend more clearly.

"Nope, I'm just a worried friend that wants the best for her other friend" the timid girl explained, handing the tomboy a green ice pack decorated in footballs.

"Thanks," the injured tomboy smiled.

"Almost forgot…" the brunette figured as she kissed the bump on her friend's temple, "A kiss to make the pain go away" she explained.

"Thanks, Marcie" Patty groaned sarcastically, secretly willing to let her friend kiss her next injury away.

" _She may be one weird kid, but she sure is a great doctor,"_ the tomboy giggled, holding the ice pack to her head.

 **D** is for **D** octor

Up next: **E**


	5. E is for: Easter

**E** is for **E** aster

 _(A/N: For those of you true blue Peanuts fans, we all know where this is going)_

"Let's go over this one more time: the eggs are not to be fried, roasted, toasted, waffled or turned into soup. They're to be boiled **WITH THE SHELL ON!** " the tomboy yelled loudly.

"Y-yes Sir" Marcie quivered, remembering what happened last Easter. They wasted three dozen eggs just trying to get them prepared for coloring they never got around to doing.

"Now this year I figured we'll do something different," Peppermint Patty explained, pulling out a basket of chocolate Kinder eggs along with a dark chocolate bunny and some straw.

"Is that a chocolate bunny?" the bespectacled girl asked as her stomach began to growl.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be able to prepare the Easter eggs, so I bought some all prepared…they're **chocolate** too so it's a win-win" the rowdy girl giggled.

"Chocolate eggs? Wow, Sir! I never knew there was such a thing!" the timid brunette squealed happily.

"Well don't worry, chocolate Easter eggs are super delicious, you'll love them" Patty explained, tossing her friend one of the eggs.

"Thanks, Sir!" Marcie smiled happily.

"No problem, just don't bite into the egg without removing-" the tomboy was about to begin.

"Without removing what?" the shy girl questioned, biting into the egg.

"-the wrapper…" Patty sighed in defeat, "Just spit it out" she sighed.

"Well the egg tastes good; but the shell tastes horrible," the bespectacled girl explained, grimacing.

Patty chuckled and removed the rest of the chocolate egg's wrapper. "Now you can eat it" she tried saying with a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Sir, you're Easterly weird" Marcie chuckled.

"Me weird? You're the weird one," Patty responded as she walked off, letting her friend enjoy her chocolate treat.

"I keep telling you, Peppermint Patty, the Easter Beagle will brighten everyone's Easter with beautifully colored eggs for all the good little kids" a boy named Linus tried explaining.

"Well this 'Easter Beagle' might brighten everyone's Easter, but I sure know how to brighten my little friend's Easter" Patty responded. "Easter beagle indeed" she muttered.

"On the bright side, maybe next year you can teach Marcie how to **properly** color Easter eggs" the blanket carrying boy suggested.

"Yeah, when we're grey and old" Patty joked, "But in the meantime, I'll have to stick to chocolate eggs" she sighed.

Upon returning home, Patty found Marcie hiding some of the chocolate eggs around the living room. "Oh, hey Sir" the bespectacled girl answered upon hearing the familiar 'flip flop' of sandals.

"You never cease to amaze me" the tomboy smiled.

 **E** is for **E** aster

Up next: **F**


	6. F is for: Friendship (Bracelet)

**F** is for **F** riendship (Bracelets)

"What're you making, Peppermint Patty?" a boy named Roy asked as the tomboy weaved together a bracelet.

"A bracelet, duh, Roy" Patty responded, sliding some letter beads on her craft.

"Who's it for? Marcie?" the black haired boy questioned enviously.

"Yup! This is a friendship bracelet," the tomboy explained.

"It is? Why aren't I surprised?" Roy giggled to himself.

"Because we're both best friends and I want to seal it in a bracelet…Lucille taught me how to make them" Peppermint Patty responded.

"Patty, you do know that you two are friends even without a stupid, girly friendship bracelet, right?" Patty's first best friend questioned.

"No I didn't…" Patty teased playfully.

"We're still friends, right?" Roy asked.

"Of course, Roy" the tomboy reassured caringly.

"Then why don't you make me a friendship bracelet?" he retreated.

"I did…yours probably got lost in the mail" the rowdy girl reasoned.

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Marcie were talking by the oak tree; well Charlie Brown was doing all the talking.

"And then I said to Lucy-are you upset?" the lovable looser asked.

"I'm fine, Charles…I just miss Peppermint Patty" Marcie answered, trying to hide her tears from the boy she loves.

"Really? Why don't you send her a parcel?" Charlie Brown offered.

"Good idea, Charles…maybe I'll send her a friendship bracelet" the bespectacled girl figured out. After all, Patty loved receiving little knick-knacks from her best friend.

"Well let's get started then!" the round headed kid excitedly exclaimed.

"Great! We'll need buttons and sequins and feathers and little gemstones and some jewelry and beads with our initials and-" Marcie began, only to be cut off by Charlie Brown.

"Or you can just use some threads…I've got greens, reds and oranges" Charlie offered.

"Even better!" the bespectacled girl exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad to be of assistance" the lovable looser blushed.

A few days later, Patty was happily opening a care package from home, which included a bag of cookies from her dad; a picture from Charlie Brown; a bone from Snoopy and a friendship bracelet from Marcie.

"Look, Roy! I got a friendship bracelet! It even has my name on it!" the tomboy squealed happily.

"That's great, Patty" Roy smiled.

"That Marcie sure loves me" the rowdy girl sighed happily, placing the bracelet on her right wrist.

"She cares about you, and I bet she can't wait to receive her friendship bracelet either" Roy replied, and he was right.

 **F** is for **F** riendship (Bracelets)

Up next: **G**

 _(A/N: I can't believe I wrote a chapter with Roy in it! I feel like my world has been turned upside down!)  
_


	7. G is for: Good Grief

**G** is for **G** ood **G** rief

It was a rainy, April day. "Catch the football, Marcie!" Peppermint Patty called out as she let go of the ball.

"I got it, Sir!" the bespectacled nerd quickly answered before tripping face-first into a puddle, missing the football completely.

"Are you okay?" the tomboy asked as she walked up to her best friend.

"I'm fine" Marcie responded, trying to reassure her friend that she wasn't going to catch a cold.

"Good, for a minute you had me worried" Patty smiled as she patted her friend on the head.

"Ahchoo!" the younger girl sneezed, alarming the tomboy.

"You still sure you're fine there?" the rowdy girl asked in concern.

"Yeah, Sir…you don't have to worry" the brunette answered, hoping Patty would buy it.

"Oh no you're not…come on, we're getting you to bed," Patty instructed, picking up her best friend.

"Good grief…Sir, I'm fine, really I am" Marcie disagreed, squirming in her friend's grasp.

"No you're not and you know it as much as I do." The tomboy responded as they entered the house.

"Sir, I'm fi-Ahchoo!" the bespectacled girl tried to say, only getting a slight chuckle from her best friend.

"Where'd your mom put the thermometer?" the rowdy girl questioned as she fished through the medicine cabinet.

"Next to the baby aspirin…this isn't necessary, Sir" the younger, sick girl replied.

"Thanks kiddo, now stick out your tongue" Patty instructed.

"Good grief" Marcie sighed reluctantly.

"Come on, just stick out your tongue" the tomboy repeated, this time a little more aggravated.

"Okay…" the bespectacled girl sighed in defeat.

"Good girl" Peppermint Patty praised proudly.

"Consider this a one-time-only deal," the timid girl said with the thermometer in her mouth.

"I'm worried about you" Patty calmly answered her friend as the thermometer beeped.

"Well, what does it say?" Marcie questioned.

"Good grief…if this was one degree higher, you would've had a fever" Patty sighed.

" _Good grief indeed…"_ the brunette thought to herself.

"Marce, I think it'll be better for both of us to take it easy," Peppermint Patty explained.

"Well my mom and dad are at work so I guess it's okay if you stay" the timid girl answered, sniffling a little.

Patty smiled as she pulled out a baby aspirin from the medicine cabinet. "Besides, you took care of me during football season; now it's my turn to take care of you," she explained.

"Sir, you're the best," the sick girl softly said.

"Thanks, Marcie" the tomboy answered, handing her friend the aspirin.

"Good grief…" the bespectacled girl thought.

 **G** is for **G** ood **G** rief

Up next: **H**


	8. H is for: Happiness

**H** is for **H** appiness

"No reach!" a three-year-old girl sighed, trying to reach a book on a library shelf.

"Need help?" A slightly older and taller girl asked.

"Yes please, Sir" the black haired toddler, answered happily, hugging the four-year-old tightly.

"My name's not Sir; it's Peppermint Patty" the four-year-old responded, reaching the book.

"Oh…you look like a boy" the brunette replied.

"Well I'm not" Patty answered back angrily.

"Oh, my name's Marceline…" the three-year-old explained.

"That sounds too long to be a name...how about I call you 'Marcie' instead?" the four-year-old asked.

"It sounds nice, Sir" the bespectacled brunette giggled, clearly enjoying her new nickname.

"No problem…happiness is making friends" Patty told the toddler.

"Really?" Marcie asked in disbelief.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Patty asked, only for her father to tell her that it's time to leave.

"Bye, Sir" the toddler smiled happily, as she waved at her new friend.

"Bye" the freckled girl called back.

~ _A few years later~_

"So what's your happiest memory?" Patty asked her friend.

"My happiest memory? When we first met," Marcie answered.

"Same here, Marce" the tomboy explained.

"Hard to believe we've known each other for half our lives, huh Sir?" the shy girl questioned.

"It has? Woah" the rowdy girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda interesting, huh?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"I'm amazed you hadn't **STOPPED CALLING ME SIR!** " Patty yelled.

"Happiness really is a best friend" the younger girl realized introspectedly.

 **H** is for **H** appiness

Up next: **I**


End file.
